Asset management conventionally requires significant time and resources to perform manual or partially-automated functions. For example, it is difficult to track the real-time location of objects. This problem is exacerbated when the objects are constantly moving and/or dispersed over large distances. Furthermore, if the location of objects could be accurately determined using automated processes, other asset management functions could be automated to provide greater performance improvements, lower costs, and additional functionality.